


Kenma Is(n't) Ugly. Akaashi Is Beautiful.

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Insults, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Good Senpai, Multi, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Akaashi is literally a bitch the whole time.
Relationships: (Pre) Anahori Shuuichi/Haiba Lev, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 12





	Kenma Is(n't) Ugly. Akaashi Is Beautiful.

“Woo! Kenmaaa! Training camp time!” Lev shouts from his spot next to Kenma. Lord help Kenma because he wishes that he wasn’t the captain, so he could’ve just pretended to be sick to not go. “Kenma I swear if I or Fukunaga have to carry you again—” “I’m getting up, Tora. Be quiet,” Kenma mutters as he gets up from his seat and leaves the bus.

Kenma’s attention turns to the team that’s exiting out of the bus next to his. He walks up to them, being recognised by the second years and their current captain when he does. “Kenma-san!” Anahori greets just as Akaashi walks up next to him. “Hello,” he mutters in his already tiny voice then turns his gaze to Akaashi and waves. “You’re really ugly and it’s hurting my eyes. Did you even try?” Akaashi asks, causing some of his newer teammates to gasp. Kenma just shrugs, turning around to rejoin his team.

Kenma leads his team into the gym that Shinzen and Ubugawa were already in, practising. “You’re in luck, Kenma,” Naoi says, “you get to sit out for a bit because we have to work on our newest members.” Kenma nods and walks away, already finding a spot that’s not populated and he can still see his teammates.

Someone sits down next to him, wrapping his arms around Kenma and pulling him in closer. Kenma doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s Akaashi since he’s the only one who would outright touch him and do romantic things to him even though they aren’t in a relationship. “Kenma.” “What?” “You still look hideous.” “Mhm. I know I look good, but my beauty will never rival yours so you don’t have to worry and spew out empty insults.”

Akaashi hums as he sits Kenma on his lap. Kenma leans back into his chest which gives him both warmth and a comfortable pillow. “Your head is too hard.” “Your chest is too soft. Did you stop exercising? Akaashi-kun, you’re going to turn ugly.” “I didn’t stop exercising it’s just that anything that is even a tiny bit softer than your hard head is soft to you.”

\- - - - - -

“Prove it.”

Akaashi turns around, pausing his task of taking his jersey off. “Prove what?” “Prove you didn’t stop exercising.” Of course. That’s why Kenma waited for everyone else to leave the locker room. Akaashi sighs, pulling his shirt over his head gracefully and tosses it to the side. Kenma doesn’t say anything, just staring while biting the bottom of his lip. “Hurry up with whatever you’re about to do,” Akaashi mutters as his neck starts to turn a bit red.

He didn’t hear Kenma get up at all but he had to of since now he’s right in front of him, running his nimble fingers over the dips and crevices of his pecs and abs, feathery touch almost ticklish. “What are you doing?” Akaashi asks. “Checking in they’re real,” Kenma responds. They both know that’s nowhere near the real reason why but neither say anything about it.

The raven yelps when he feels when a hand squeezes one of his cheeks. “Don’t you think your hands are a bit low?” Akaashi mutters, starting to get annoyed. “Nope. Hold on, strip naked for me,” Kenma says as he walks over to his bag. “And why should I do that?” “Because I’m going to take some photos then leak your nudes to everyone here.” Akaashi doesn’t really care about the last bit as he removes his shorts and underwear because 1) Kenma’s too lazy to actually do that and 2) if Kenma does do that it won’t really matter because it’s not like he’s ugly.

“You gonna use these to jack off?” Akaashi asks as he gets in different suggestive positions so Kenma can have photos from all angles. “What’s it to you?” “Nothing. I just think that you should just get off to me in person or something.” Kenma raises a brow. “—but you are ugly so I don’t know if I really want to see your pleasured face.” “Hmm. Put your ass up in the air.” Akaashi does as told but is confused when Kenma sets his phone down. “What are you—”

_Slap!_

\- - - - - -

“I would date you, y’know,” Akaashi says as he sits across from Kenma with his breakfast, “if you were cuter.” “I am cute. Also, does Anahori like you? He’s always sneaking glances at you and blushes whenever you talk to him. He’s adorable.” Akaashi glances at Anahori from the side then goes back to looking at Kenma. “It’d suck if he did. Like you said he is adorable but not my type. And what’s going on with you and that second-year libero? I literally saw him kiss you.” “On the cheek. He has a boyfriend, we’re just really close like that."

Akaashi goes quiet, taking a few bites of his breakfast while Kenma watches. “Why do you look so down? Do you want kisses too?” “Use a mirror once in a while, your face is revolting.” “So do you want the kiss or not?” Akaashi doesn’t reply. Kenma doesn’t bother pushing the question.

“Kozume-san! Look, does this look good?”

Kenma looks next to him to see Shibayama standing there, smiling widely and trying to show him a dress. “It looks adorable and it’d look even better on you. You should get purple stockings to go with it. White heels too,” Kenma tells him. “Ah- I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll look good in heels at all…” Kenma places a hand on Shibayama’s hair and ruffles it, chuckling. “You look good in anything, don’t worry. I can help you shop for them once training camp is over,” Kenma tells him. Shibayama smiles widely and nods, hugging his briefly before going back to where he was.

The faux blond turns his attention back to Akaashi who’s just staring with his eyes wide. “Is everything okay?” The smaller asks in a mumble while frowning. Akaashi sighs. “You’re a good senpai.” “Mhm. First compliment you’ve given me since we got here yesterday. Anyways, you’re single, right? Give me your number.” The two swap phones for a bit to put their numbers in before giving them back. “And that makes you officially my boyfriend,” Kenma declares.

\- - - - - -

“You look cute today.”

“Finally, idiot Akaashi. Should’ve just said this from the start without all of the unnecessary insults. I’m glad it only took six days to get you to say it,” Kenma yawns, packing his things. “Shut up.” “I will in a second. Text me your address when you’re on the bus so I can raid your house, ‘kay?” “Alright.”

Akaashi’s team starts joining him in front of their bus and Kenma can’t help but feel sorry for Anahori. “Hey Lev, you stopped dating Yaku-kun when he graduated, right?” Kenma asks his tall second-year. “Gah! Kenma-san! You’re so mean for bringing that up!” “Would you be fine dating another second-year from a different school?” “Huh? I mean, if he’s cool—” “Alright, stay here.”

Kenma taps Anahori on the shoulder and points to Lev who is behind him. “My giant second-year idiot is into you and wants your number,” Kenma tells him. Anahori turns a bit red, muttering a small ‘here’ as he hands Kenma his phone. Kenma texts the number to Lev and hands Anahori his phone back. He sees Akaashi peek out from behind the second-year and mouth ‘thank you’ and Kenma gives him a small smile.


End file.
